Cry Story
by Munk24
Summary: Andy has bought a toy more powerful than any Woody has faced before. Its a war and the gangs not gonna stop til Andy and his new toy are dead.
1. It Began

It was my first time coming home to Andy, when I swore my life to him. I treated him like he was my own son. I was there when he needed me most, when no one else was. I'm Woody, the guy who runs the bedroom when Andy's gone. I'm an immigrant and a troublemaker. I'm I'm good at helping with other toys problems. Mr potato head needed help with his salad. He was a potato, a plastic one at that. I have no idea how to help him with that. So I don't always know how to help, but I always try to. Rex asks me to come home tonight and I will do it. Hamm asks me if I'm a little girl and I don't know. Bo peep asks me if I'm not a fan of the movie Ghostbusters (1984) and if it was the best way to get my life back. The questions they asked were weird. Everything changed however on this one summer day. I sat on the couch with Andy watching Cartoon Network. This was back when it was good and not awful. It was his birthday and all he ever wanted was a go-kart. It would've been the best toy ever and I would've been so jell but I knew it was unlikely. Lets just say Andy's moms job didn't pay well. I saw things at night while Andy was asleep. It was disturbing. After breakfast I played a game with Andy, Tony Hawk pro skater 4 for the GameCube. I beat the hell out of his high score. He wonders why its always WOD at number 1. Andy is a pussy and weakling, but man do I love him. I once got him a engagement ring but he threw it away. That cost me a good few hundred that ungrateful dummy. The other toys are jealous of our relationship. Mr potato head calls us homos. He's an asshole. What I would give to shove his mouth up his ass. As I'm drinking my morning coffee I overhear a conversation coming from the living room. Andy's having a harsh argument with his mother. "I wanna go-kart" he yelled out. "I'm not buying it just so you can throw blue shells at the neighbours". Andy called out a retort "dad would". Andy's mom paused with a look of shock regret. She stood there for a moment remaining silent. "I didn't know, oh okay you can get a go-kart". Andy's face light up and ran across the house with adrenaline. Clearly Andy only said that to get his precious car. Andy was a prick. He laid me down on his bed and ran out making beep and boop noises. I knew this wasn't good. This was a kid who was pretty much getting a working car. What child wants to play with his toys when he has that. This called for a meeting. I wore my best suit for the occasion, I dressed up as a cowboy, I thought it would make things a little quirky and relax everyone. Everyone else were wearing suits which made the situation very awkward on my end. I cleared my throat and began reading my notes. I began to speech. "We're fucked" I walked off for dramatic affect. A riot appeared on my bed of people wanting information. I gave everyone a goofy smirk and pretended I was sleeping. This hilarious exchange lasted until my mortgage investor Hamm suggested to blow up the go-kart with a bart-zuka. A toy Andy got last Christmas which blasted a nuclear bart and caused a massive explosion. It was too dangerous as we would die with it. Suddenly we heard the door ring. It was Andy's friends and they were here for the birthday party. Of course I begrudgingly let them in. I whispered in their ears "Andy's my friends, you mess with him and your dead" there faces went from happiness to shock and they walked off silently. Woody was a better parent than Andy's bitch faced mom. Woody went back into the room and took a nap waiting for the party to be over. Suddenly Woody heard a large cheer and woody knew he was screwed. A go-kart came crashing threw the room and crashed into everyone. He killed Rex, bo peep was wrecked and Mr potato head lost an eye. Woody was pissed off and told Andy off, but he didn't listen, because he was a toy, an immigrant. He immigrated from the wild west and because of that he has dreams of snakes in his boots. It was a serious problem but often unaddressed by the other toys. It was clear now. This day had made it all too clear. Woody had been replaced with a go-kart. He got the red shell and now his ass was on fire. The pain was inhuman, it was in-toy.

You've got a friend no more

You've got a friend no more

Maybe once but not anymore

You've got a friend no more

Some other folks may be none the wiser

To Woodys dark past, maybe

But none of them were ever nicer

Than Andy man, the guy at hand.


	2. Strange things

Woody was now in a great depression. It wasn't funny, he was crying and ordering pizza alone and shit. He watched golf, that's how bored he was. The other toys weren't much help. I mean Etch a sketch would draw him a beer but that wouldn't help. It was that go-karts fault! It wasn't like Woody could just forget about it. Andy rode on that kart 24/7 and you could hear it from anywhere in the house. Andy's mom was ran over by the go-kart and now was stuck in hospital. Andy was the man of the house now and no matter how much I told him he was a piece of trash and so was his go-kart he would just run me over. Bo peep said it's just a phase, what does she know. Me and Andy actually had something. We would spend the summer eating ice lollies and spray water on the dumb neighbours dog, it was perfect. The best part is when he went to school and I was his show and tell project. I would dance and get drunk in the teachers lounge and get totally wrecked. Now that I think about it that doesn't have much to do with Andy... but still life was great. Now all I hear is VROOOM. By far the worst part was that the go-kart is technically a toy so it also TALKS to me! It goes "Hey Woody, want some fun? Have some super duper fun and ride on my back." Andy's also tempting me. "Come on Woody, it's so much happy snappy fun." I couldn't, I'm not riding on another toys back.

I've spent the past few days depressed. However I soon reached my limit. I packed my bags and moved out. The other toys tried talking me out of it but my mind was set. I tried saying my last goodbye to Andy but all he could hear was VROOOM! I left ready to make something out of my life. First things first was finding a new home. I went to the first guy that I could potentially crash with...Sid. The only problem is that Sud isn't the brightest of guys. He's a stoner and he makes it painfully obvious. He offers me a joint but I pass. I tell him how long I intend to stay at his place and that I need a loan of some cash. "The gangs asked me for money too!" Seems that Sid here has a loan shark problem so he's not gonna help with that. But at least now I have a place to stay. Plus I can spy on Andy and make sure he and his go-kart don't destroy the house. Sid's living room is pathetic with his box tv and ripped up house. The dog died do it's now Sid's rug. He asked me what kinda job I was trying to find but if he thinks I'm working with him as a garbage man then he's sorely mistaken. I applied for a multitude of jobs including an accountant, political, swimming instructor and a school janitor. Unfortunately while working as a school janitor I spotted Andy. I had pretended that he didn't exist and turned my back against him. It was awkward since I was a toy and he was way taller than me so there was just this big tall dark shadow behind me. I quit due to being called a pedo. At this point it seemed nothing worked out for me, until I got an idea. I decided to join the army. It was something I always considered but never fully realised. Andy was always against it but that I don't live with him anymore I can achieve my dream as a general. Sign up was simple enough, they'll except anyone. I gave my farewells to Sid and went my own way...my way. I got on the bus to area 49.5 where the train the newbies, and thats where I met him, my new trainer and commander...Buzz Lightyear. "Who are you strange little man?" He called out at me from the crowd. "I'm Woody, and this is my spot." I showed my commander the floor, I made it clear that I belong here.


End file.
